As a heat radiating way of a display device, a heat radiating plate is usually arranged inside the casing, and heat generated by an integrated heating element inside the casing is rapidly radiated into air inside the casing by the heat radiating plate to realize a convection heat radiation, which exacerbates the accumulation of dust inside the casing, and the dust accumulations on the integrated heating element inside the casing has an influence on a service life of the heating element. Meanwhile, the display effect is affected by the dust entering a display module through a gap for installation.